From Dreamland to Reality
by humbleb1608
Summary: TRUTH OR DARE TWO...well, here come the sequel. "You know you're in love when you can't sleep at night because reality is finally better than your dreams" TRAILER INSIDE! :
1. TRAILER

TRAILER

**You know they've been through everything****…**

flashes the characters one by one

…**and you know it was all just his dream**

TROY: Huh? What?

**He thought it's a preview of the future****…**

TROY: So I know everything that's gonna happen

…**so he tries to make his dream comes to reality**

_Shows the boys at the cafeteria_

ZEKE: Oh there's Sharpay!

TROY: Dude stop!

_Shows the boys playing basketball_

TROY: Let's have a sleepover at your house Chad

CHAD: Um…actually…that's what I'm supposed to say

**But there was a little twist****…**

_Shows the gang playing_

TROY: That's supposed to be pointed at Sharpay!

OTHERS: WHAT?

**He fell for her through the dream****…**

_shows Troy watching sleeping Sharpay_

TROY: Good night, Sharpay. See you in my dreams.

_Shows Troy holding Sharpay's books for her_

SHARPAY: What are you doing?

TROY: I'm holding your books for you.

SHARPAY: Why?

TROY: Because I want to.

SHARPAY: Troy…are you courting me out?

TROY: Sharpay…can I court you out?

**But she was different in the real world**

SHARPAY: I think we should just be friends.

**He needs to make a plan**

RYAN: Don't do it Shar!

TROY: You've been in all school's production, right? Together with Ryan.

SHARPAY: Alright I'll do it!

**He also started a game**

JASON: How many times does Sharpay need to tell you that she doesn't like you?

TROY: I'll prove to you that she loves me too.

CHAD: Dude, get over it!

TROY: Why don't we just make a deal? If she loves me, each one of you will pay me 50 bucks but if not…I'll pay you each 50 bucks.

ZEKE: …and all these "Sharpay games" are over alright?

**Will his dream come true?**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay in her secret garden_

TROY: Take my hand

SHARPAY: Why?

TROY: Because this has always been my dream. And now that you're here with me…prove to me that dreams do come true

_Shows Sharpay staring at Troy_

SHARPAY: You have no idea how special you are to me. Maybe they are right. You truly are my special someone…Troy Bolton.

**Or will the game stand in their way?**

_Shows the girls_

GABRIELLA: We warned you Sharpay!  
SHARPAY: How can I be so stupid?

TAYLOR: You're not stupid. Troy is.

_Shows Ryan and Troy_

RYAN: Stay away from Sharpay!

TROY: Dude I like her!

RYAN: Yeah right. If you know what that means. I know you Troy. I'm not going to let you treat my sister like a piece of cake.

**From the author of ****TRUTH OR DARE**** and ****THE SUPERSTAR OR THE PLAYMAKER****. . .**

**. . .comes the M O S T A W A I T E D S E Q U E L****. . .**

**. . .bringing back****. . .**

**MONIQUE COLEMAN as Taylor McKessie**

"_I don't get it. Why does he always act so weird?"_

**CORBIN BLEU as Chad Danforth**

"_We've been friends since we're kids. We're almost brothers. I can't believe you're still hiding something from me."_

**VANESSA ANNE HUDGENS as Gabriella Montez**

"_You know, I'm totally a sweet girl but I could be tough too. When someone hurts my best friend, let's just say TEN tigers won't stop me from eating my prey."_

**LUCAS GRABEEL as Ryan Evans**

"_You're my sister, I'm your brother, and we're twins. I just want the best for you. You need to trust me on this, Sharpay. You need to trust me."_

**ASHLEY TISDALE as Sharpay Evans**

"_If this is all part of your stupid plan then you can stop it now. You can play all your foolish games with all your friends…but PLEASE…please not with me"_

**ZAC EFRON as Troy Bolton**

"_Listen to me. I know what I did is wrong. It was the biggest mistake I made. But…I-I may mean nothing to you but Sharpay…believe me or not…you mean EVERYTHING to me."_

**In**

**F R O M D R E A M L A N D T O R E A L I T Y**

(TRUTH OR DARE 2)

"**_You know you're in love when you can't sleep at night…because reality is finally better than your dreams"_**

* * *

**_HSTORY FACTS: _**Troy WAS a player when he was 13 years old UNTIL 15 years of age :)


	2. Reality

CHAPTER 1: **Reality**

* * *

"_Do you always have the greatest dream?_

_Do you always dream about that special someone?_

_Have you ever experience to go through everything_

_Then just wake up the next morning, you realized it was __JUST A DREAM__"_

* * *

In Troy's dream, he is sharing a one big passionate kiss with the one and only Sharpay Evans…while in reality, his mother was having a hard time waking him up. He was definitely having the greatest dream of his life but Troy needs to wake up now so Mrs. Bolton took a deep breath and shouted.

"TROY! WAKE UP! YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Troy quickly opened his eyes and sat up on the bed totally rattled up by the sudden loud voice, "Huh? What?"

"Just kidding," Mrs. Bolton kissed him on the cheeks and pulled his blanket. "But breakfast is ready. Go take a shower."

Troy didn't notice his mother left the room. He was too busy looking around the room and to himself. _What's happening? Why am I here in my room? This is oh so wrong! I'm not supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be in Lava Spring with my friends…and Sharpay. _Suddenly, he felt pain on his left cheek.

"Oh no," he realized what's happening. He had the answers to his questions. "No. A dream? No, it can't be."

Later that morning, Troy found himself in front of his locker. Apparently, he's not in himself. He was thinking about the dream he had. He was in deep thought that he didn't even hear the warning bell.

_It's only a dream. It's not like it's going to happen._

Students were starting to go to their homeroom classes. Chad, Zeke, and Jason were about to go to their homeroom class when they noticed Troy who seems to be immobilized.

"Troy," Jason tried to catch his friend's attention but failed.

"Come on, dude," Chad said. "It's time for class."

Troy gathered his things and turned to his side and was surprised to see his friends, "H-Hey."

"Hey?" Zeke raised one eyebrow. "You mean…you weren't listening?"

"Uh…let's just go to class," Troy started walking towards the room trying to avoid the subject.

"What?" Zeke looked at him.

"Who is waiting?" Jason didn't understand the name.

"Who is Ms. DItcherd?" Chad asked.

"Oh did I say that?" Troy pretended he was not aware of what he just said. "I was supposed to say Ms. Darbus, you know." _Why did I even mention that? It was just a part of my dream. Just a dream._

As long as Troy sat down his chair he was staring at Sharpay. A few moments after, the teacher arrived meaning he needs to stop whatever he was doing and listen to the teacher…but he can't help it. His eyes were fixed on the blonde. Just then Troy was disturbed by some murmurs and whispers around the room which is very unlikely when it's Darbus' class. So Troy looked in front and when he did his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. A woman was standing there and a name was written on the board.

"Good morning people!" Ms. Ditcherd greeted her students. "I'm the substitute teacher for Ms. Darbus. I'll be taking all her classes except for…um…the theater."

"Excuse me, Ms. Darbus?" Ryan raises his hand. "What will Drama Club do then?"

"The Drama Club. Well, I think, as of the moment…nothing," she replied. "The theater isn't my world so, Mr. Evans, let's just wait for Mr. Matsui's decisions, ok?"

"Ok, thank you," Ryan flashed a smile.

RIIIIING!! The bell rang. Students went out of their classrooms and proceeded to their next classes but Troy Bolton was seated on his chair and seems like has no plans to make any move.

_Oh no! That's exactly what happened in my dream._

"Dude, we're leaving now ok?" Chad and the others went to their next classes.

Troy turned to his side. There's Sharpay fixing her things before leaving.

"Sharpay," he doesn't know why but he stood up and tried to catch up. _Hmm…what did I tell her? _"H-Hey," Troy smiled on her. "You look…alright now."

"Oh yeah," she smiled back. "And hey, bout last night…"

Troy immediately spoke making them both stop on their tracks, "I promise not to tell anyone about out little conversation and…the garden, your secret hideout. Don't worry, I REALLY Promise."

"Uh…t-thanks," Sharpay gave him a strange look as she started to walk again with Troy following by her side. "So what's your next class?"

"English," he answered. "Your next class is English too, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Why don't we go to class together?" he suggested.

"Sure," she smiled.

Everyone went to their own classes. When it was lunch time; Ryan, Gabriella, and Taylor was waiting for their friends at the corner table. Meanwhile, at the jock's table, Zeke and Chad were chatting while Troy was in deep thought.

_Okay. First, Ms. Ditcherd and Ryan then Sharpay. That's exactly what happened in my dream. So iknow everything that's gonna happen. Wait. If my dream would come true then it means me…a-and Sharpay. Now, do I really like – no, love her? Oh what am I going to do? Alright. Just go with the flow and stop every bad things to happen. Yeah, that's it!_

Upon hearing Zeke's voice Troy snapped back to reality, "Oh there's Sharpay!"

"Dude stop!" Troy quickly stopped him.

"What?" Zeke looked at his friend.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jason came in and sat next to Chad.

"Dude, whatever you're thinking bout doing to SHarpay please don't do it," Troy looked at Zeke in the eye, ignoring Jason's previous question.

"You don't know what I'm thinking," Zeke gave him a confused look.

"Oh yeah but I sense it's not a pretty good idea," Troy responded ignoring the looks from Chad and Jason. "I mean…after…you called her a s-l-u-t."

Zeke chuckled as he sat back to his seat, "If you're thinking I wanna do her or something, you're totally wrong about that."

"Then, what are you going to do?" Troy was confused. That's what Zeke tried to do in the dream.

"I was just supposed to say hi to her and ask her if she's already feeling good," Zeke answered. "Ryan said she wasn't feeling well last night."

"Oh," that's all Troy could say. _This isn't right!_

"Speaking of last night. You know, dude, you missed A LOT of things last night," Chad told Troy like what happened in the dream. "Where'd you gone huh? Found a chick?"

Troy looked at him, questions running in his mind. _Now what? I was wrong about Zeke but now Chad's words are making me think really hard. What am I gonna do?_ _Should I answer him the way I did in my dream? _"Um…sort of? Well, I had a great night anyway!" he gave it a shot.

"You sait it dude," Chad winked. "Hey, Jason, how were you doing with Kelsi?"

Troy spoke before Jason could even open his mouth, "Last night was the best?"

"…yeah," Jason slowly nodded giving Troy a strange look. That's exactly what he's supposed to say.

Meanwhile, Sharpay's group was chatting while eating their lunch.

"The party last night was really cool!" Martha said happily.

"Yeah," Kelsi agreed. "Too bad you three missed it!"

Sharpay sighed. She loves partied and she can't really afford to miss one, "Yeah, too bad."

Martha and Kelsi received some glare from Taylor and Gabriella. It was really hard for them to convince Sharay to rest and not to the party without making her feel upset.

"Well…it's no good compared to the other aprties," Kelsi made an excused.

"…so…it's not really that bad that you missed it," Martha continued and a nervous laugh in the end.

"Truth is…I don't wanna hang out with some jocks anyway so it's okay," Sharpay turned to Ryan.

"But they're my friends," Ryan defended. "And I say they're cool!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes," Yeah right."

"Why is Jason hanging out with them anyway?" Taylor turned to Kelsi.

"He's in the basketball team, remember?" Kelsi responded.

"Change topic," Ryan spoke. "You sneaked out last night Sharpay?"

Sharpay shot a glare at Gabriella and Taylor.

"Sorry," Taylor flashed a _don't be mad _look.

"We thought you went to the party so we called him," Gabriella did the same thing.

"So where have you been?" Ryan asked.

"Um…just went out to breathe some fresh air," she replied while thinking about Troy. She knew she's not supposed to bring that up. Ryan would be thrilled but Gabriella and the others wouldn't be. Majority wins! So, it's better to just kepp it like that rather than making some issues.

"Oh really?" her brother smirked.

"Yeah," she groaned. "Well, it helped. My headache was gone when I went out."

"Good thing you didn't catch a cold," Martha said.

"It was really cold last night," Kelsi added.

"It felt so warm," Sharpay smiled as she recalled what Troy did for her that night. The jacket. For keeping her warm. How sweet!

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE FIRST CHAPTER! :)**


	3. Just Friends

CHAPTER 2: **Just Friends**

* * *

During free period, Troy was standing near the bulletin board witing for Sharpay Evans.

"So IF she arrives then this is it," he muttered to himself. "If that happens don't mention the boyfriend thingy and ask her to go to the rooftop. Just trust the dream and it will all be perfect!"

A few moment's later, Sharpay came and a boy walked to her and asked her to sign his hat like what Troy had expected.

"Sharpay," he went to her just when the boy left. "What are you doing? Taking a look at the bulletin board?"

"Yeah," she wasn't suspicious or anything because it was obvious she was taking a look at the bulletin board.

"I see you're…uh…alone," he said. _Let her talk, Troy._

"Taylor isn't finished doing her job in the library and…Kelsi is busy composing songs for the musical while…Ryan and Gabriella decided to spend some time together," she explained.

"Uh…I see," he nodded. "Since it's really pretty…boring to be alone…why don't you just come with me?"

Sharpay looked at Troy's hand that was already holding hers. Why is he doing this? They're only conversing. They're not even friends yet. "Uh…I-I don't know," she slowly took her hand.

"I just want to show you something," he held her hand again ignoring what she did.

She sighed, "Alright."

She has no idea where is Troy going to take her but she doesn't really care that much to it. She was just staring in shocked at their intwined hands. It seems like he didn't want to let go of hers so she just decided not to complain. He lent her his jacket after all. Then, Troy stopped. She looked around and saw they were in a mini garden on the rooftop of the building.

"Wow!" that's all she can say.

"You like it here?" he smiled. "Well, since you showed me your garden last night I thought it's my turn to show you mine."

"So this is Troy Bolton's secret hideout huh?" she glanced at him.

"Ah…guess you can call it that," he chuckled and so did Sharpay.

"Honestly, I never thought I could talk to you like this," she said. "Like it's unexpected."

"But believe me…I'm really enjoying it," he smiled at her.

"So I was thinking…friends?" she offered a shake hands.

"Friends!" he shook her hand. "You're not going to be annoyed with me anymore, right?"

"I guess it's a yes," she giggles.

Suddenly, there was silence. Since the _Zeke incident_ didn't happen Troy needed to think of another topic if he really wants her to stay and talk to him longer.

"Um…y-you look really beautiful," he tried not to look at her.

She let out a small laugh, "I don't believe you."

"Why not?" he questioned.

"Because you weren't looking at me," she answered. "I thought the flowers look really beautiful."

So, he was forced to turn to her and look straight in her eyes, "You look really beautiful…Sharpay Evans."

"Uh…now I believe you," she felt a little nervous.

Troy didn't know how to act.

"And just so you know, I know I do," she joked.

He laughed.

That night, at Evans' Mansion. Sharpay is in her terrace and looking at the stars in the sky when Ryan came in.

"What's up?" Ryan stood next to her.

"Uh…well, I was just…thinking?" she was unsure of her answer.

"About?" he grinned. "Is it a what or a…WHO?"

She can't help but smile at her brother's question, "What do you think?"

"My twin sister is in love?" he teased her.

"Shut up," she playfully hit his arm.

"Whatever it is I know it's pretty interesting," he said. "So spill it out. Come on Sharpay."

"Well…I have a new friend," she smiled.

"A friend," he raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Uh…you mean just a friend?" he was a little disappointed. "No crush or anything?"

She giggles, "Just a friend. Well…I thought you're going to be happy."

"Well, I thought you have a special someone," he said. "You know what I mean."

"Well…you know you are the only special someone to me," she smiled at him.

"Whatever," they both laughed.

"Hey it's getting late now," Ryan led Sharpay to her bed. "Why don't we go to bed? Shall we?"

"Ryan!" Sharpay complaint. "Tomorrow is Saturday! You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah yeah, but you have to take a rest Shar," he insisted. "You don't want to have some wrinkles on your fabulous skin, do you? Come on."

"When am I gonna beat you up?" she groaned as she lie down her bed.

He laughed, "Good night, little sis."

"Good night big bro," she smiled as he kisses her forehead.

The next day, Troy was in his room. He was trying to figure out exactly what to do. Will he just go with the flow or do his own thing and forget about the dream?

Mr. Bolton knocked on his door, "Troy?"

"Come in dad," Troy say up.

"Wanna play b-ball?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Uh…sorry dad but I'm kinda…" the tried to think of the right term.

"Busy thinking about something?" Mr. Bolton grinned. "Oh…or should I say…SOMEONE?"

"I-I don't know," Troy can't help but smile and blush as his dad sat next to him. "I-I'm just trying to figure things out, you know."

"What kind of things?" Mr. Bolton pretended like he didn't got everything.

"Oh come on dad!" Troy exclaimed. "I know you know what kind of things."

Mr. Bolton laughed, "Ok ok. Well, tell me about it. I want some details."

"Well, there's this girl," Troy started with so much happiness in his eyes. "I…I never thought we can actually interact with one another…a-and I never thought things would just happen and then…here we are. We're friends! It felt…really amazing! Wonderful!"

"Woah woah woah. Did you say _JUST FRIENDS?_" Mr. Bolton raised one eyebrow. "I was thinking maybe you just forgot the phrase _MORE THAN _due to…uh…all the daydreaming about this young lady you're doing right now. JUST or MORE THATN?"

"Um…in my dreams, we're a perfect couple," Troy felt a little embarrassed of what he just said. "In reality…we're friends. But, I can still go for it, right?"

"Oh my little boy is being a BIG MAN now," Mr. Bolton playfully punched his son's shoulder. "hey it doesn't matter if you're mature now or what. You know, falling in love is the most complicated thing in this world, Troy…especially to the point of saying goodbye's."

Troy turned to his dad," So if I hold back or give it my all, that's a choice I have to make…it's damn if I do and it's damn if I don't?"

"Exactly," his father smiled at him. "You got it…big guy."

Troy chuckled while some thoughts run in his mind. He recalled exactly this scene in his dream. He recalled his dad's advice. He recalled every word, every thought, even his own reaction. In his dream, he didn't get it until it happened to him. But in reality, he's going to make sure that those words will always be in his thoughts to remind him. He's going to make everything right and will stop doing mistakes.

"So wanna play with me now?" COACH Bolton asked Troy.

"Sure," Troy took the ball from his father's hand and so they ran to the court.

Meanwhile, the girls were shopping at the mall.

"Where are Ryan and Jason?" Taylor asked.

"They're probably somewhere around the mall," Gabriella answered. "Well they should be."

"Maybe they're eating…like they always do," Kelsi added.

"Or hiding from these bags," Martha pointed at all their bags which are 27 in all.

"I think they're in Starbucks," Gabriella informed.

"Then let's just go there," Kelsi suggested.

"Yeah," Martha agreed. "I can't carry more bags."

Sharpay stopped when she saw a cute pink dress, "Wow! It looks really fabulous! It's perfect!"

"Don't you dare," Taylor glared at her as she lifted all her shopping bags.

"Fine," Sharpay groaned.

They called Ryan and Jason and meet them up at Starbucks.

"Where have you been?" the girls glared at the boys.

"We saw the dippin dots station and there's this…new flavor," Ryan answered nervously.

""And so we decided to try it out," Jason added.

"How bout us?" Taylor questioned.

"You forgot about us?" Martha asked.

"No," Ryan shook his head. "Oh it's not like that."

"It's just that…the flavor is really irresistible," Jason added.

"Didn't you think that we need a hand in carrying our bags?" Gabriella pointed out.

"Yeah," Kelsi agreed. "You know your task is to bond with them."

Sharpay silently laughed at her friends especially her brother.

"Um…speaking of shopping bags," Ryan started.

"We know we won't be able to carry all of them so…" Jason didn't know how to continue his sentence.

Chad and Zeke came in, "Hey guys!"

The girls threw a _what are they doing here look _at Ryan and Jason.

"We asked for their help," Ryan and Jason said at the same time.

"You're going to shop all day right?" Chad smiled.

"Which means we're going to hang out the whole day," Zeke added.

* * *

**Should I still continue this?**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I thought you were excited about this sequel but I guess I was wrong :( I just wanna know if you guys are still interested with this because first, I'm done with the story but if you don't like it, I can stop updating and just keep the story for myself…**JUST TELL ME ABOUT IT GUYS!**

**-humbleb1608**


	5. Sleepover

**CHAPTER 3**: Sleepover

* * *

After eating, the girls continued shopping. At first, they felt annoyed and irritated just by the prescence of Chad and Zeke but later on, they were starting to get along.

"After this maybe we could go and watch a movie," Chad suggested.

"Cool," everybody agreed.

After shopping, they put all the shopping bags to the car before going to the cinema.

"You girls buy tickets while we go buy snacks ok?" Ryan said.

"Got it!" the girls smiled.

At the end of the day, everyone was happy.

"Today's really fantastic!" Zeke exclaimed.

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

"The movie was really hilarious," Martha laughed.

"And thanks for carrying our bags," Gabriella smiled.

Sharpay added, "We really appreciate that a lot."

"No prob," Chad winked.

"Thanks for everything guys," Taylor grinned.

"We really enjoyed hanging out with you today," Kelsi added.

Ryan suggested, "Well, maybe we can hang out again. Some other time?"

"And I think…we should do it more often," Jason nervously said. He was still scared the girls would hate the boys.

But everyone agreed, anyway.

After saying their goodbyes, they all went home. The next day, Mr. Evans did not arrive, contradicting what happened in the dream. Monday. The gang had not told Troy about the hang out that Saturday yet because he wasn't spending his time wit them. Troy secretly tried hard to search Sharpay. He wants to talk to her. Since their only class together is PE and Coach Bolton insisted that Troy should play basketball, there was no time to speak to her. During lunch time, Troy went straight to the theatre, expecting to see Sharpay there.

"Where is she?" he looked around but there was no sign of her. "She's supposed to be here."

He decided to look for Sharpay anywhere else. Just when he stepped out of the theatre he bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, looking down. "I was just in a hurry."

"It's not like your fault anyway," Troy recognized that voice. It's the voice of the one and only…Gabriella Montez.

"We're sorry Troy," Taylor was standing right next to Gabby. "We weren't looking at what we're goin to since…um, you know, we're chatting."

"Gabriella?" Troy's eyes widened in shocked, ignoring the presence of Taylor.

"Yeah?" she crooked her eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" he blurted out.

"What do you mean…'what are you doing here?'? " she gave him a strange look.

"Troy it's Monday. Every kid is supposed to be in school…to study," Taylor was also confused.

"Are you alright?" Gabriella started to worry.

"Oh…um…" he realized what his question meant. "S-Sorry for my…SILLY…question. I…I-I was just…I'm not in myself today. Oh no! I mean…uh…just-just ignore what happened ok?"

The two girls froze as Troy quickly walked away.

"Isn't he weird?" Taylor asked while still looking at where Troy had disappeared in the hall.

"I know," Gabriella slowly nodded while doing the same thing.

Meanwhile, at the Cafeteria, the gang was happily chatting around.

"Hey, I was thinking…maybe we should have a sleepover," Martha suggested. "I mean…so that we could get to know each other more…while having fun."

"Sleepover is a great idea," Zeke agreed.

"Friday night at my house," Chad volunteered. He even practically raised his right hand. "My parents are going out and they won't be back home till Sunday."

"Perfect!" the others cheered.

Gabriella and Taylor came in.

"Hey sweetie," Ryan smiled at Gabriella who seated next to him.

"Where have you guys been?" Kelsi asked.

"Chem Lab," they simply replied.

"Hey, have you seen Troy?" Jason questioned.

Gabriella and Taylor nodded.

"Where is he?" Sharpay asked. "We're waiting for him."

"Yeah," Chad nodded. "We have tons of stories to tell him."

"Oh yeah. He wasn't around last Saturday, right?" Martha spoke.

Ryan nodded, "And I think he still doesn't know anything about this new group of friends."

"Well…he was actually walking around the school," Taylor told them.

"He said…he's in a hurry," Gabriella added.

"Oh probably chasing a girl," Zeke laughed. "Troy tried to avoid those temptation."

"But always ends up flirting with random girls," the boys chorused and laughed. Well, the girls laughed a little and rolled their eyes.

"But he's still coming to the sleepover, right?" Sharpay asked.

"What sleepover?" Gabriella and Taylor asked.

"We were planning to have a sleepover at Chad's house this Friday," Kelsi explained.

"Are you guys in?" Martha questioned.

"We're in!" Gabby and Taylor chorused.

"How bout Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah," Ryan nodded. "Don't you guys think it's kinda unfair to him that he's not…uh…aware of these things?"

"Well, we're supposed to tell him everything but he chooses to hang out with some girls, you know," Jason smirked as he brought that topic up.

"Don't worry. We have practice today," Zeke assured. "We'll just inform him later."

Meanwhile, Troy was still looking for Sharpay.

"Oh where is she?" he panted.

"Hey Troy," Tamyra saw him.

"T-Tamyra," Troy flashed a fake smile.

"What are you doin here?" she asked.

"I-I was just looking for someone," he answered.

"Looking for me?" she was confident.

"Uh…I'll see you around, Tamyra," he left.

"TROY!" TAmyra called out but Troy didn't turn back. "Ugh!"

During dismissal, Troy decided to resume looking for Sharpay before going to practice. Well, his friends were looking for him too.

"TROY!" Chad, Zeke, Jason ran to him.

"Hi guys," Troy gave them each a hi five.

"Dude, where have you been?" Chad asked.

"We've been looking for you," Jason said.

Zeke added, "You didn't even go to the cafeteria during lunch."

"Oh," Troy scratched his head. "I was just…hanging around the school, you know."

His friends chorused, "CHICK!"

"What?" Troy stared at them.

"So who's the chick?" Zeke asked.

"Does she know you're just playing with her?" Jason had a smirk on his face.

Troy thought of Tamyra and laughed, "I don't know."

"BOYS!" Coach Bolton called out. "GYM! NOW!"

"Yes coach," the boys hurriedly followed the coach to the gym.

While practicing.

Chad approached Troy.

"Let's have a sleepover at your house Chad," Troy did not gave him a chance to speak.

His friends glanced at each other.

"Um…actually…that's what I'm supposed to say," Chad said.

"Oh. So…we're going to have a sleepover, right?" Troy glanced at his friend.

"Friday night at my house," Chad nodded.

"By the way dude," Jason butted in. "You would never guess what happened last Saturday."

"What happened?" Troy questioned.

"We were at the mall…hanging out with Ryan AND his sister AND their friends," Zeke smiled.

"Really?" Troy can't believe it.

"Uh- huh," Chad gave him a smirk. "The sleepover was actually suggested by Martha and we planned about it during lunch."

"Lunch?" Troy crooked his eyebrow.

"Everybody was there sitting at ONE table…well, except you," Zeke explained. "We were all having fun together with Sharpay and the others."

"We wanted to tell you about thse stuffs but you kept on chasing chicks, dude," Jason laughed at the end of the sentence.

Troy just looked at them. Things are staring to be not right. Mr. Evans was supposed to arrive that weekend. Gabriella was supposed to leave. Sharpay and Ryan were supposed to have a fight. And, they shouldn't get along till the sleepover.


	6. Run Away

**CHAPTER 4**: Run Away

That night.

"Now what?" Troy continued to pace around his room just running over his thoughts. "Some things didn't happen but the sleepover is still on. Do I really like Sharpay?" He stopped and sighed. He flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"No," he whispered. "I love her. Yes, I know I love her." He smiled and started daydreaming of her.

Out of the blue, he heard his mom shouting from the kitchen, "TROY! DINNER'S READY!"

Troy jumped out of bed, "COMING!"

Meanwhile, at Evans' Mansion.

"Hey what do you want?" Ryan asked his friends. "Kitchen Invasion or we could just settle on Delivery?"

"Er…" they were too tired to reply.

"Don't tell me you're not hungry," Taylor glanced at them. "I am starving!"

"How bout we just ask Julienne to do some magic?" Sharpay suggested.

"Yeah…Julienne," everyone agreed.

They all ran to the kitchen like kids.

"What do you need, kids?" Julienne, the head of staffs in the Evans Mansion, asked with a smile on her face like always.

"Hey Julienne, can you do us a favour?" Sharpay asked politely.

"Sure, honey," Julienne nodded. "Anything for you."

"Um…we're kinda starving," Gabriella rubbed her stomach and had a weird look on her face for dramatic effect.

"Okay what do you wanna eat?" Julienne questioned.

"Your choice!" Everyone grinned.

"I'll call you when we're done," Julienne smiled at them.

"Thanks Julienne! We love you!" everyone hugged her and kissed her on the cheeks.

"Aww. You kids are adorable!" she just loves them.

The next day. During free period, Troy started to look for Sharpay again. He found her in the library with Ryan. He hid behind a shelf, although, he didn't know why.

"What are you doing?" he heard Ryan asked his sister.

"Nothing," she sighed. "I couldn't find a nice book so I think I'll just doodle here, you know. I don't want to be bored."

"By the way, me and Gabriella are hanging out at Pizzalandia after class," he informed her. "Wanna come?"

"Nah," she shook her head. "I know it's a date and I'm totally going to ruin it if I'll go. Maybe…I'll just do some other things."

"Okay," he quietly laughed. "Then just call me if you change your mind or if you come up with a great plan ok?"

"Okay," she nodded.

"Bye," Ryan kissed her cheek before leaving.

"Bye Ry," Sharpay watched him leave.

Then, she looked at her paper. She had drawn a couple watching sunset along the beach. She smiled at how beautiful her work was. Then, she put it inside her bag and sighed. Slowly, Troy walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulder making her jumped off her chair and scream.

"Ssh…it's okay," Troy tried to calm her down. "It's just me."

"Troy?" she breathe.

"MR. BOLTON! MS. EVANS!" Ms. Fletcher glared at them. "I WOULD LIKE TO REMIND YOU THAT YOU ARE IN A LIBRARY NOT IN A PLAYGROUND. IF YOU DON'T GET IT YOU CAN GO OUT AND PLAY SOMEWHERE ELSE."

"Sorry Ms. Fletcher," they apologized at the same time, feeling so embarrassed especially from all the stares from the other students in the library.

"FIRST WARNING! ANOTHER VIOLATION AND YOU'LL BOTH GET A DETENTION!" the librarian warned them. "NOW KEEP QUIET!"

Troy and Sharpay just both took their seats. They both looked down and didn't say a word for the next few minutes.

"Sharpay?" Troy broke the silence.

"Yeah?" Sharpay glanced at him.

"I'm really sorry," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For what happened," he answered. "I mean, it's my fault you almost got into detention."

"Sure ypu scared me to death," she quietly laughed. "But it's no biggy. Really. I've never been in detention in my whole life and I thought it won't hurt to experience it sometimes."

He chuckled, "Lucky you."

"I hope so," she giggles.

"Um…wanna go out of here?" he asked her when he saw those deathly glares Ms. Fletcher was throwing on to them.

"Sure," she started to pack her things. "Ms. Fletcher gives me the creeps!"

Then, they were walking down the corridors.

"You know what? Ryan told me I'm missing some fun inmy life for not getting into detention," Sharpay started. "Is that true?"

"Maybe," Troy replied. "Ryan and I became friends through detention."

"Really?" she was amazed. "That's cool!"

"Detention may be a trouble but look at the bright side," he said. "So I guess Ryan's right about all these fun stuffs."

"But my dad's going to kill me if ever I get myself into that," she told him.

He chuckled, "I guess you should always think about it first before doing something stupid."

"Yeah," she giggles.

Tamyra came in, "hi Troy."

"Tamyra," Troy flashed a fake smile.

Sharpay just smiled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a nice way.

"I'm here so that…you won't need to go anywhere in the school just to look for me," Tamyra giggles. "You know I'm all yours, Troy."

Sharpay cleared her throat, "I hate to interrupt your moment butI think I'll just go. I'm sure it would be awkward if there's someone watching you do…um…whatever you wanna do, you know."

"That's so sweet of you Sharpay," Tamyra smiled.

"What?" Troy glanced at the two girls.

"Catch you later guys," Sharpay smiled at them before leaving.

"Catch you later" Tamyra waved goodbye.

"What did you do?" Troy threw a furious look at Tamyra.

"What?" Tamyra had a confused look on her face.

Troy just groaned and left.

"TROY!" Tamyra put her hands on her hips. "Where are you going?"

Troy hurriedly ran away.

"What did I do?" Tamyra asked herself.

During lunch time.

"I'm so excited about the sleepover!" Kelsi clapped her hands.

"Me too," Gabriella giggles.

"I already told my parents about it and they said it's SO MUCh okay," Chad said.

"Hey…I was just wondering," Sharpay turned to the boys. "Is Tamyra Troy's girlfriend?"

Ryan let out a laugh, "Listen to me, lil sis. As long as Troy had flirt with you, you are his girlfriend."

"That's kinda harsh," Taylor commented.

"That's what you call a player," Jason laughed.

"Hey guys," Troy nervously came in.

"What's wrong, dude?" Ryan asked.

But, Troy had no chance to explain. When he saw Tamyra coming, he prepared to leave, "Oops. Gotta go!"

"What?" the others watched him ran away.

"Isn't he weird?" Taylor asked.

"Very weird," Zeke nodded.

"Why is he running away from his girlfriend?" Martha asked.

"What's wrong with him?" Kelsi turned to the guys.

"Maybe he found a hotter chick," the boys chorused and so the girls rolled their eyes. Why do they always make fun of girls?


	7. Special Someone

**CHAPTER 5**: Someone Special

After class.

"You sure you're not coming with us?" Gabriella asked Sharpay.

"I'm sure," Sharpay nodded.

"You don't want to miss a slice of pizza, right?" Ryan asked hoping that would work.

"I don't mind missing one," his sister gave him a smirk. "Just go alright? I'm sure I'll be okay around here."

"But you don't have your car," Ryan insisted.

"I'll just take a cab," Sharpay said. "End of discussion."

"It's really hard to convince you," Gabriella shook her head.

"Enjoy your date!" Sharpay smiled cheerfully at them.

When Gabriella and Ryan left, Sharpay decided to go to the theatre for a few moments before going home. She sat on one of the seats in the last row. She thought of something to do but she can't come up of any idea. Suddenly, she felt hands on her shoulders which caused her to jumped out of her seat and scream and scream and scream.

"Sharpay," it was Trot.

"You scared me to death, Troy!" Sharpay breathe. "…again!"

"Sorry," he looked down.

Then, she started laughing.

"What's funny?" he gave her a confused look.

"It's just…I…I think it's kinda funny the way I freaked out," she continued to laugh. "Oh my! The way I screamed!"

He started laughing too, "You almost got me deaf."

"Sorry bout that," she tried to stop now.

After their burst-out-laughing moment had ended, they both looked down the floor and there was silence around the theatre.

After three minutes, Sharpay broke it, "Um…don't you have practice today?"

"Coach gave the team a rest…but just for today," Troy replied. "Why are you still here? I saw Ryan and Gabriella left a while ago."

"They have a date," she said. "I don't wanna interrupt them, really."

"I get that a lot," he nodded.

"How about you? Don't you have a date?" she asked.

"A date?" he looked at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"A date wit TAmyra," she answered. "Couples go out on a date. You know, spending some time together."

He can't help but laugh.

"What?" she was confused.

"You know what? Let's just get out of here," he held her hand.

She looked at their hands together with a shock in her eyes.

"Why? Do you…have something to do? A-are you busy?" he asked.

She just shook her head.

Troy took her to the park after buying some snacks in McDonalds.

"Hey, you were so quiet on our way here," Troy spoke. "Here. We have…nuggets, burgers, fries, what do you want?"

"Um…I'll start with the fries," Sharpay nodded. She can't tell him that she doesn't feel comfortable with him holding her hands like that.

Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Hold on a sec," she took her phone and answered. "Hello?

It was Ryan, "Where are you? I thought you went home so I called there but Julienne said you're not yet home. Caitlyn _Sharpay Florence Washington Evans, _where the hell are you?"

"Whoa," Sharpay was taken a back. "I'm just at the park…_big bro_"

"Park?" he questioned. "What are you doing there huh?"

"I'm just hanging out with a friend," she answered.

"A friend?" he questioned again.

"Yes," she answered.

"A girl or a boy?" he asked.

"A…boy," she replied.

"So…I guess I'm gonna hang up now," Ryan's mood quickly changed. "I don't wanna interrupt your…whatever your doing with that special someone."

"But Ryan," she could picture out the smirk on his face.

"Enjoy your date!" he hang up the phone.

"Ugh!" she rolled her eyes.

"I guess that was Ryan," Troy supposed. "Is there something wrong?"

"He keeps on insisting that you're my special someone…that we are on a date right now," she tried to control her temper.

He just looked at her but deep inside he's rejoicing, "So?"

"We both know that you're mot my special someone and…we're just friends, right?" she looked at him. "And…this isn't supposed to happen, right?"

"Um…y-yeah…" he hesitantly nodded.

"Well…are you sure about this?" she asked him.

"About what?" he questioned.

"About…being here with me…right now," she answered. "I don't want people to look at me as a _boy stealer_. I mean…are you sure this is okay to Tamyra?"

He burst out laughing.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "What's funny?"

"Tamyra," he can't help but laugh.

"Yeah?" she gave him a weird look. "What's about her?"

Troy tried to stop laughing to speak, "Seriously. You really think she's my girlfriend?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Well, she's not," he laughed again.

"Oh," she giggles. "So that's explain why you keep on running away from her."

"Finally you got it," he took a cola to drink.

"But I think you two would make a perfect couple," Sharpay stated.

Troy spill out the coke out his mouth in disgust and disbelief.

"Eew!" she exclaimed.

He took a tissue to wipe his mouth, "_What are you saying?_"

"What?" she asked. "Don't you like her?"

"Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed. "Never! Even in my dreams. I mill never! And I repeat, N-E-V-E-R, never!"

"Alright alright," she laughed at how he makes it a big deal. "You don't

like her."

He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"You should have seen your face," she giggles.

"Thank you," he said sarcastically.

Meanwhile, at Pizzalandia.

"I'm starting to think that Sharpay refused to come with us because of that special someone," Gabriella said.

"I really think it's a date," Ryan smiled.

"Oh Sharpay is growing up," Gabriella giggles.

Ryan sighed.

"You know, you look more like a dad," she laughed.

"What? I'm just happy for her," he said. "Do you think the guy is good?"

"Maybe he's cute. I mean, hot," she replied. "I know SHarpay knows how to pick the right choice."

"Well, let's just hope it's not someone like Troy, you know," he said. "Troy is a player, a cheater, and everything. I don't want Sharpay to have someone like that. No offense to Troy!"

Gabriella agreed, "I hope too."

After spending some time at the park, Troy drove Sharpay home. She stood infront of the door with Troy standing behind her.

She turned to him, "Are you sure you don't wanna come in?"

"Nah," he shook his head. "It's getting late and…after all we did at the park we probably need to get some rest."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Thanks, by the way."

"For what?" he asked.

"I thought this day would be totally boring but thanks to you I had tons of fun," she smiled. "I almost feel like I'm in detention."

He chuckled, "No prob. Anytime."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" she said.

"Definitely!" he smiled. "Bye."

"Bye," she smiled back.

Then, he kissed her cheek.


	8. Weirdo

**CHAPTER 6**: Weirdo

Sharpay watched Troy parked his car on the garage. Het heart was beating so fast just because he held her hands and kissed her cheeks. Sure, it's just on the cheek but the question is: why would he do that? Chad doesn't do that. Even Zeke and Jason. All her other guy friends don't do that. But why Troy?

When Troy walked to the front door he noticed Sharpay looking at him.

"she likes me," he smiled to himself and opened the door.

"hey Troy," Chad, Taylor, Jason, Zeke, Kelsi, and Martha was watching for him in the living room.

"Oh hey," Mrs. Bolton saw him too. "Where have you been?"

Troy kept walking towards the stairs. He was busy daydreaming of Sharpay. Too busy to notice his friends and his mom.

"Troy?" the boys had questioning look on their faces.

"Isn't he weird?" Taylor whispered.

Kelsi and Martha slowly nodded, "I think so."

"TROY!" Mrs. Bolton shouted.

Everyone of them turned to her in surprise including Troy.

"Hey mom," Troy simply greeted her and walked towards her to give her a kiss on her cheek. "I didn't see you there."

"Troy?" his friends were confused.

Troy turned to face them, "Oh h-hey guys. How come I didn't hear you come in?"

"That's because we arrived before you did," Chad answered.

"Huh?" Troy raised one eyebrow.

"You just walked past us, Troy," Kelsi said.

"Really?" Troy asked in disbelief. "I did that?"

"So you didn't notice us here or anything?" Zeke asked.

Troy shook his head, "No?"

"Troy Bolton, what's wrong with you?" Mrs. Bolton crossed her arms.

"Nothing," he simply answered. "What?"

"Uh…we thought we could play ball but seems like you need to rest," Jason was concerned, thinking Troy is sick.

"You really need some rest Troy," Martha added.

"Oh are you going now?" Mrs. Bolton asked. "Aren't you kids staying for dinner?"

"We'd love to Mrs. Bolton," taylor smiled. "But, Troy here seems to be…uh…sick."

"We'll get going now, Mrs. Bolton," Zeke said.

"Bye Troy. Bye Mrs. Bolton," they walked out.

Troy glanced at his mom.

"Where have you been mister?" Mrs. Bolton glared at her son.

"I just went out mom," he tried to avoid the boiling point.

"As long as no basketball or any trouble involve I'm good," she said, calming down.

He smiled, "I can assure you that, my lady."

"Alright you can go," Mrs. Bolton said.

"Thanks mom," Troy kissed his mom again.

Mrs. Bolton watched his son ran to his room. She thought there's something weird about him. _Was he daydreaming earlier?_

Later that night, Troy knocked on his parent's door.

"Is that you Troy?" he heard his dad's voice.

"Yes, dad," Troy responded. "Can I come in?"

"Sure sweetie," he heard his mom answered so he opened the door and popped out his head.

"What do you need?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Mom…can I excuse dad for a second or two?" Troy asked.

Mrs. Bolton nodded and so Mr. Bolton got out of bed and went out of the room with Troy.

"What is it?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Dad…do you have a student directory with you?" Troy asked.

Meanwhile, at Evans.

Ryan knocked on Sharpay's door, "Sharpay, can I come in?"

"Sure," Sharpay sat on her bed.

"So," Ryan started with a smirk on his face. "How's your date?"

"It's not a date," Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, I'm not going to get mad," he said.

"It's not a date," she repeated.

"Then what do you call that?" he asked.

"Detention," she hid her smile.

"You didn't get into trouble, right?" he was a little worried.

"Nope," she shook her head. "It's not a date, it's detention."

"I-I don't understand you," he said.

She giggles, "Forget that, how's your date with Gabriella?"

"usual things," he replied. "It's not really a date but since 'All dates are official' it's a date, you know. But all we did is to eat and chat."

"You spent two hours doing that?" her eyes widened.

"It's a date in a way, remember?" he smiled. "Besides, as long as you're with that special someone you won't bother to check out the time ok?"

"I'm happy for you," she smiled.

"Thanks," he smiled back. "You go to sleep now ok?"

"Okay," she nodded.

"Goodnight lil sis," Ryan kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight big bro," sharpay watched him leave.

Then, she tucked herself in. She tried but she can't sleep, just when her phone started ringing. It was a message from an unknown sender: _Still awake? Troy_

"How did he get my number?" she muttered while saving his.

Then, she sent a message to him: _Yup, I can't sleep. Where'd you get my number?_

After a few seconds, she received his reply: _Dad's student directory. Are you excited about the sleepover?_

Meanwhile, at Troy's room. He was pacing around his roommwhile waiting for her reply: _I'm totally excited. Can't wait for Friday._

He nervously pressed in his message: _Cool. So I'll seen you on Friday…and tomorrow._

After a few seconds, his phone beep: _Yeah_

So he started pressing on the keypads again: _Good night ___

Sharpay sent her repliy: _Good night Troy_

The next day.

"Troy's been acting so weird," Kelsi started.

"Why is that?" Sharpay asked.

"He was like 'you're not supposed to do that', 'You're not supposed to say that'," Martha said.

"Don't you think that's weird?" Taylor asked. "Besides, he's daydreaming!"

"Maybe daydreaming about someone like Playboy cover girls, you know," Gabriella said. "He's a player, right? You know how a player's mind works."

"Can we just stop talking about Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"Okay," her friends replied.

"So how's your date yesterday?" Gabriella was smirking.

"Oh don't start on that," Sharpay groaned.

"You had a date?" the other girls glared at her. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Who's the lucky guy?" Kelsi questioned.

"Is he cute?" Martha giggles.

"Is he hot?" Taylor added.

"I guess," she bit her lips.

"Then, if you don't like him he's ours," Taylor giggles.

"You can have him," sharpay told her friends, hoping they would shut up.

"Are you sure no magical feeling?" Gabriella asked. "Even just the tiniest crush or something."

"We're just friends," sharpay simply answered.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. TRUTH OR DARE 1

**This could be the last chapter I'll post if I will still receive any review...**

CHAPTER 7: **TRUTH OR DARE** **I**

Friday night, the night of the Sleepover.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Danforth," the group waved goodbye as the car drove away.

"Now…the house is all ours," Chad smirked.

"Whoo-hoo!" they cheered as they went inside the house.

"Hey, are we going to cook or call for a delivery?" Jason asked, rubbing his stomach.

"I'll go for the second choice," Troy answered. "I don't think my stomach can hold on."

"Besides, we don't want to set fires on Chad's kitchen, right?" Taylor laughed.

"And we can also have a head start," Martha nodded.

Zeke took some pack of cookies out his bag, "Hey, I brought some fresh baked cookies for tonight."

"Alright," everyone went to the living room.

Then, the boys went to the kitchen while the girls stayed at the living room and started to look for a good movie to watch.

"Titanic or Mr. Bean's Holiday?" Kelsi held out the two DVDs.

"Uh…let's just wait for them," Gabriella suggested.

After popping lots of popcorn, the boys went back to the living room.

"Have you chosen a movie?" Chad asked.

"Um…what do you guys want, Titanic or Mr. Bean's Holiday?" Sharpay took the two DVDs and bent down in front of the DVD player.

Troy tried to recall what they watched in his dream, _Hmm…what was that again?_

The others exchange glances, "I think both are nice. You girls choose."

The girls shrugged. Obviously, they couldn't choose too.

"I have an idea," Jason took a coin from his pocket.

"Toss a coin?" Zeke took a seat. "Great idea, man!"

"Now, why didn't I think of that?" Ryan looked up, like he was thinking.

"Ok, heads is Titanic ok?" Jason informed before tossing the coin.

"Ok," the others watched the coin, waiting for an answer.

Jason uncovered it, "And the winner is…Mr. Bean's Holiday."

"Alright," everyone settled down except for Troy.

"You sure about that?" Troy spoke. "We should watch Titanic." _It should be Titanic. That's the one we watched in my dream._

His friends looked at him with questioning looks on their faces.

"But Mr. Bean's Holiday is better," Troy nervously smiled.

"Isn't he weird?" Taylor whispered on Kelsi's ears.

"Yeah," Kelsi nodded.

Then, Sharpay put the DVD on and they started watching the movie. They were enjoying the film, laughing and laughing. But after forty five minutes, they needed to pause it for a while to get the food delivery. Afterwards, they resumed while eating dinner.

"This is hilarious!" they laughed. Well, almost all the scenes are really funny.

After the movie.

"You guys want to play truth or dare?" Troy eagerly asked his friends.

"Truth or dare?" his friends think about it.

"Uh-huh. Come on guys, this would be fun!" Troy tried hard to convince his friends.

"Okay," they finally agreed.

Troy had a smile on his face.

"Wait, I'll get a bottle," Chad stood up.

While, he was looking for a bottle, the others formed a circle in the living room.

"Here," Chad sat next to Taylor. "I'll spin first." He spun the bottle and it pointed at Zeke.

"Alright," Zeke was excited although a little nervous.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Chad asked.

"Um…dare," Zeke answered. His friends had a group discussion for a while then turned to him.

"I dare you to knock on the neighbor's door and say goodnight then run back here," Chad told him.

Zeke looked at the wall clock, "At 11:45?"

"Uh huh," his friends had smirk on their faces.

"Fine," he groaned before heading to the front door. After lots of second thoughts, he finally walked towards the house in front of Chad's house. He was really shaking hoping the owner of the house won't open the door with a baseball bat on the hand. Seriously, who wants to be disturbed at this time? But, lucky for Zeke, it was a kid.

"A kid?" the smile on his friends' faces disappeared.

Zeke smiled, relieved to see a kid standing in front of him just looking at him. "Hey buddy," he started to do his dare. "Good night." Then, he ran back to his friends, "Done. I'll spin now."

His friends groaned as they all went back to the living room and formed a circle once again.

Zeke spun the bottle and it pointed at Kelsi.

"Truth or dare Kels?" Zeke asked.

"Truth?" Kelsi was hesitant.

There was another group discussion.

"Guys are you sure about that?" Jason questioned.

"Of course dude," Ryan answered.

"It's always nice to know what your girlfriend thinks about you," Gabriella said.

"Whatever you say," Jason sighed.

Then, they all turned to Kelsi.

"Ok…um…what did you think about Jason when you two first met?" Zeke asked.

Jason nervously looked at her.

"Idiot," Kelsi did not have to think about that.

The other laughed at Jason as he threw a _what's that_ _look_ at Kelsi.

"But that's the truth ok?" Kelsi told him.

"Quit that, spin the bottle," Jason said.

She did and the bottle pointed at Jason.

"Oh you really love me," he turned to her.

"Truth or dare?" Kelsi smirked.

"Dare," Jason answered.

Another group discussion.

"Here it goes dude," Chad had a smirk on his face when they were done.

"I dare you to call Ms. D and ask her how was her New Year's vacation then hang up before she could even answer the question or saw a word," Kelsi stated.

"What?!" Jason widened his eyes.

"I'm going to watch this," Troy laughed.

"Guys," Jason said. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Well, we do," Martha laughed.

"There's the phone, afro," Sharpay giggles.

Shaking, he took the phone and slowly dialed Ms. Darbus' home number. He took a deep breath.

"Hello?" he heard Ms. Darbus' voice and it made his whole body shiver like he was talking to a ghost. He was blanked out. "Who is this?" Ms. Darbus spoke again.

"Um…" he turned to his friends who were quietly laughing.

Ms. Darbus was getting annoyed, "If this is a-"

"How was your New Year's vacation Ms. D?" Jason quickly spoke then accidentally slammed the phone. "That…was…horrible!" he exclaimed.

His friends laughed so hard.

"Do you think she recognized my voice?" Jason nervously asked.

"Don't worry," Taylor said. "You're her fave student next to Ryan and Sharpay. You're the only one who actually listens to her."

Jason shrugged, "Give me the bottle and I'll spin."

It was Ryan's turn.

"Truth or dare?" Jason asked.

"Um…dare?" Ryan shook his head.

Group discussion.

"I think Chad's neighbor has a pool," Troy smirked.

The others glanced at each other and they all got the message.

"Now what?" Ryan looked at his friends.

"I dare you to sneak out in Chad's neighbor's pool for…uh…10 seconds," Jason said.

"10 seconds? Guys, don't you think it's a little long?" Ryan had a horrifying look.

"It's perfectly fine," Zeke grinned.

"Sure?" Ryan was mentally cursing himself for choosing a dare.

"Yup," all of his friends nodded. They were all in this together.

Ryan slowly stood up from his seat and walked towards the front door, his friends following him. They quietly walked towards the neighbor's pool, trying not to make any noise.

"Go," they lightly pushed him.

"If those people in that house will sue me, you're coming with me in jail alright? That's a deal," Ryan whispered. "We all trespassed. Remember that."

"Just go!" the boys tried to push him.

"Hold on," Ryan had beads of sweat flowing all over his body.

"GO!" the girls pushed him to the water which caused a loud splash.

"Oh…my…gosh!" they looked at the house. The lights on the second floor started to be switched on.

Ryan's head popped out in the water, "Guys?" He was breathing heavily.

"Ssh," his friends saw some figures on the second floor.

"Um…GUYS START COUNTING!" Ryan quietly shouted.

"Ok..uh…10…9…8…" his friends started to panic too. "7…6…"

"FASTER!" Ryan could see the figures going down.

"5…4…3…"

"COME ON!" Ryan saw the figures on the other side of the door to the backyard. "FASTER!"

"2…1!" they all hurriedly went back to Chad's house before the neighbor could catch them.

"Phew!" they were all breathing heavily.

"That was really REALLY close!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Good thing they don't have a dog," Martha breathe.

"Oh," Kelsi panted.

"Hey, remind me not to choose to do a dare EVER again," Ryan told his friends.

"Will do," they nodded.

After a few minutes, they went back to the game.

"I'll spin." Ryan held the bottle.

* * *

**I NEED REVIEWS GUYS! I NEED TO KNOW IF I STILL HAVE SUPPORT!**


End file.
